An online album service known in the related art allows a photographer, a friend or a third party to view online an image (photograph) initially taken by the photographer with a digital camera or the like and uploaded to an image management server via a personal computer connected to the Internet, by accessing the server from a personal computer or the like.
In addition, a technology whereby an image photographed with a camera equipped with a wireless LAN function is transferred to a personal computer at home or the like from the field via an access point such as a “hot-spot” (see, for instance, patent reference 1). This technology allows the user to directly upload the image from the camera to the image management server.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-115024